This invention relates to items suitable for storing personal or light business files and, more particularly, to stand-alone drawer files suitable for receiving folders containing personal or business documents.
Because of the large number of documents received in the average home which must be stored for a period of time, e.g. bills, tax forms, bank statements, etc., as well as documents received in typical small offices, there is an increasing need for file storage capacity. However, the typical storage unit is a multi-drawer cabinet made of heavy-duty metal. This makes the filing unit extremely heavy, and thus not portable, as well as relatively expensive. In addition, it is not possible to expand the conventional units. Therefore, additional storage space is achieved only by buying additional multi-drawer units, which may include much more space than the user actually needs.
While the standard file storage unit can be adapted through the use of metal frames to support hanging folders, the purchase of these frames represents an additional expense and also increases the total weight of the unit.